As computer and computer networking technology has become less expensive and more widespread, more and more devices have started to incorporate digital “smart” functionalities. For example, controls and sensors capable of interfacing with a network can now be incorporated into devices such as appliances, security systems, light switches, and water valves. Furthermore, it is possible for one or more central controllers to interface with the smart devices to facilitate automation and security applications. Such central controllers may receive usage information from the smart devices to which it is interfaced. Accordingly, it may be advantageous to utilize usage information to recommend to a user of a network to additional or new devices to add to the system.